How A Player Found Love
by Joi of my life
Summary: Ty was found as a player and a good one at that. Raven just moved to Chicago and is not one to be fooled with. Ty tries to make a move, but she has tricks of her own. Will there just be a battle or will love ignite between them? New chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I sighed inwardly as I walked through the hallways of the building. Today my family moved from Virginia to Chicago. This was the last move and then I'll be off to college. It is the summer and when school starts up I'll turn 15 in October and a sophomore. I looked down at my black high tops and jean short shorts as I made my way down the abandoned hallways. I tied my long dark brown hair into a ponytail and proceeded.

Then I saw this little kid with spiked brown hair and pale complexion walk down the hallway. He stopped for a second and said, "Are you new here?" while gesturing to me. I nodded slowly. "Cool, what's your name?"

"Raven, I moved here from Virginia today." He smiled excitedly.

"Finally a pretty girl that's my type. Got to show Ty," he yelled as he grabbed my hand and yanked me down the hallway. He was way stronger than I expected. He took me two floors below mine and rushed to an apartment. When he stopped I saw a boy about my age that was light skinned and had black curly hair and a radiating smile with dimples texting on his phone. _Very cute, _I thought.

"Hey little dude, what are so excited about?" he asked without taking his eyes of the phone.

"I found the new girl in the hallway. I hate to brag, but she is a total ten," the little boy said teasingly.

"Well I will be the judge of- whoa, you really weren't kidding when you said she was a ten," the guy said as he finally looked up from his phone and stared at me. I gulped nervously and felt warmth come to my cheeks. He made his way over to me and held out his hand. "Ty Blue, nice to meet you," he said with twinkling eyes. I slowly shook his hand.

"Raven Martinez, same to you," I said while smiling lightly. Our eyes met and I lost myself in his soft brown ones until the little boy cleared his throat.

"Flynn Jones, down here. Ty, stop trying to steal my girl," he said while wrapping a protective arm around my waist. I looked down at him and unwrapped him from me.

"I'm not anybody's girl."

"Oh you will be because I'm just so adorable. Now Ty, did you make me my bacon?" he asked. Ty pointed for the kitchen and Flynn sprinted for it. I looked down to see that Ty never did let go of my hand. He noticed this too and suddenly dropped it.

"I-I should probably head to my apartment so, um, bye," I said quickly before trying to exit. A strong firm hand grabbed my arm lightly a pulled me back. I looked at Ty felt warmth spread my cheeks.

"Do you absolutely have to go?"

"No."

He then smiled and said, "My friend Deuce is on his way so he can take care of Flynn, so why don't I show you around?" I was about to answer when Deuce came walking into the apartment. "See there's Deuce."

"Okay, let's go," I said. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the door while yelling back to Deuce, "Hey Deuce, you're staying here with Flynn." The last thing I heard was a shrieked, "WHAT?"

Ty and I left the building laughing and once it died down we looked at our hands disconnected from each other. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, do you want me to show you something really cool."

I nodded my head and I followed him for a couple blocks until we reached this studio. It was lit up and flashy and so amazing. "What's this place?" I asked in awe.

We walked further until I saw a lit up dance floor with teenagers dancing magnificently on it. "This is Shake It Up! Chicago. Do you see that tall light skinned girl with brown hair dancing next to the redhead?"

"Yeah."

"That's my sister Rocky and the red head is CeCe."

I scanned the dance floor until I saw two people in bizarre be twinkled outfits. "Who are the two blond people in the crazy clothes?" I asked curiously. I studied Ty's face carefully and could see he was tense.

"That is Gunter and Tinka. They are the Hessenheffer's," he said with a strained voice. I raised an eyebrow, but decided that I shouldn't really ask him.

I scanned the entire room and my gaze stopped at the man looking at himself in the mirror. "Who's that?"

"Gary Wilde, the host of the show. He's just being as egotistical as ever," Ty said chuckling. Then the dancers stopped dancing and the brunette and red head came over to us.

"Hey Ty, who is this?" Rocky asked.

Ty gestured to me. "This is Raven, she just moved here to our building. I just thought I'd show her around."

Rocky and CeCe shot Ty a look, but quickly recovered and shook my hand eagerly. "Well I'm CeCe and this is Rocky. Welcome to Chicago. We have something important to tell Ty, excuse us one moment," CeCe said as she and Rocky dragged Ty out of an ear-shot. I looked over and saw Tinka look at me rudely in disgust. What have I done to her?

Rocky, CeCe, and Ty all came back and Ty grabbed my hand and said, "Thanks for the talk, see you both later." Ty then walked me to the apartments and stopped at the building door. "Hey, do you want to go get some pizza tomorrow?"

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. "You know taking someone over and over again to different places and you both enjoy it might sound like a date?"

"So what if it is?"

"Is this your cool way of saying you're taking me on a friend date?"

"I'll let you decide."

"Well then yes, but this doesn't mean we are more than friends or anything."

"Can't a good looking guy take the new girl out without being accused anymore?"

I chuckled slightly, "Maybe. And that's a yes to the pizza."


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I came home and saw my mom sleeping on the couch, shivering slightly despite the summer heat. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in its warmth and walked away. I lay on my new bed and stared at the ceiling. I smiled to myself as I stared at the still busy streets of Chicago. This was a new feeling.

I didn't know what to expect, you know transitioning from a different Time Zone, schools, region, and home environment. Back in Virginia, I went to a gifted school and live on a quiet street in a 2- story house. But, since my dad left, my mom decided that change was good for the both of us. And that was what brought me here today.

I thought of Ty and our "meeting" tomorrow. I went through a tough break up back in Virginia and I'm not really interested in dating anyone. I had a boyfriend named Jermaine and I loved him. However, when he found out I was leaving, our emotions got the best of us and ended in a damaged relationship.

Before I left, he talked to me and told me he was sorry.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Raven?" a masculine voice asked. I turned around to see Jermaine, who looked perfect behind the setting sun behind him. My breathing quickened._

_ I swallowed the lump in my throat and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets. "H-hi Jermaine," I said softly. He looked at the packed car behind me and muttered, "This is it. You're going to Chicago."_

_ I nodded and I looked at the ground. He took one step closer and said my name, "Raven…"_

_ "… I'm sorry. You know for everything that happened between us. I was acting irrational and I said I didn't care if you left, but I want you to stay."_

_ "I'm sorry too. And I want to be with you, but the whole point of the move was to have a fresh start. I would make me sleep better at night to know you are free. We will be together again, one day."_

_ He smiled sadly and took another step and his warm hand brushed against the side of my face. I was pulled towards him and brought into a passionate kiss. We pulled back and I felt a hot tear roll down the side of my face. "I am going to miss you," I whispered sadly. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_The next day…_

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. My mom looked at me and smiled. "You seem to be in a brighter mood today. Anything interesting happen yesterday?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just going to meet someone today," I stated simply.

"Who may this person be?" she asked smirking.

"His name is Ty and he lives on a floor below us. We are just going out for pizza. No more than friends."

"Ty? Is he tall and light- skinned and has dimples?" I nodded my head. "Oh he is that nice boy who helped me with one of the moving boxes yesterday. He is cute and nice. Okay, I approve of him."

I blushed and shook my head. "Already my second day and my mom wants me to hook up with my new neighbor," I muttered under my breath. I took my final sip and set the glass down and gave one final look to my mom. "It's just two potential friends hanging out so one can show the other around and that's it."

"It may not turn into more at first, but sometimes things change." I stared at her intensely before I shut the door behind me and made my way downstairs.

I made my way down the stairs to hear my name being called. "Raven!" I turned around to see Ty walking toward me. "Wasn't I supposed to show you Crusty's Pizza?" he asked while smirking.

"I think you were, but not on a date," I answered back.

He smiled widely at me. "Trust me, it is not a date."

We walked into Crusty's and we sat down in a booth. That kid named Deuce worked there and took our orders. "Raven, can I ask you a question?" Ty asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Why are you so big on the no dating thing?"

"I-I just… I moved here yesterday and I just got out of a relationship and…I just think I'm not ready for that."

"Well that is okay, I'll give you some time, then you will warm up to me," he said while smirking.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You say that now, but deep down I know you like me."

"Don't get too full of yourself."

Deuce then brought us the pizza. "You know, you aren't like most girls that I've met."

I looked from my pizza. "How so? Am I the only one that isn't drooling over you?"

"That's true, but not what I meant. I can't explain it, but there is something about you that's so different and I like it."

"I'm not that different…"

"It's okay to be different. It gets you noticed more."

"Well, some people who are different just like to keep under the radar sometimes."

"See that's what I mean by different!"

"What?"

"When I met you, you acted so confident and so independent, but you can also let your guard down and open up."

"My guard isn't down…I learned not to do that. I've been hurt in the past and I just… I can't explain. I guess I got used to the let down and braced myself for heart ache."

"Well I like a girl who's feisty and not afraid to open up."

I rolled my eyes. "Is this another way for you to hit on me?"

"If it is, then is it working?"

I shook my head. "Then no, it is not."

He stared at me intensely and relaxed in his seat. "You didn't bluff about letting your guard down, did you?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, it may take time, but you will fall in love with me eventually."

"Just eat your pizza, lover boy."


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I was walking through the hallways and listening to my iPod. I have been in Chicago for a month now and I already have made friends, Rocky, CeCe, Gunther, Deuce, Flynn, Dina, and most of all Ty. Even though he tries to hit on me, I have connected with him the most. He's different from all the other people I have met.

I was fiddling with the zipper to my jacket when I saw Flynn and Deuce make their way down the hallway. "Hola chica," Deuce said. "Sup, babe," Flynn said while trying to wrap his arms around me. I tried to wriggle out of his grip. Then I saw CeCe and Rocky walk down the hallway. "Hey guys, would you like to go to the beach later?"

"Yea, sure," Deuce, Flynn, and I said in unison.

"Alright meet us outside in 20."

I pried Flynn off of me and sprinted to my apartment. I took out my black and purple bikini. I pulled it on and covered it with short shorts and a purple tank top. I took out my sunglasses, packed up some sunscreen, water, and a towel. I took my hair out of its ponytail and ran downstairs. I walked down the steps to see Flynn, Deuce, and Ty waiting.

"Finally, you girls take so long," Flynn said exasperated.

"Hey, I could have taken longer if I want to. And you should never rush a lady," I said while flipping my brown hair. I saw Ms, Jones, CeCe, and Rocky walk down.

"C'mon guys. We have to leave now if we want to get back early," Ms. Jones yelled, while motioning to the van. We all rushed in and Ty and I sat in the back.

_Later…_

We finally reached Lake Whitehead. We hoped out of the van and stared at the beach. We set down our stuff and ran. Since Ty and I, we the last out of the car, we were slightly delayed. I put down my stuff and looked at the water. The water is beautiful.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at the lake or get in?" asked Ty, who already had his shirt off.

I pulled off my tank top and shorts and said, "Way ahead of you." Then I ran as fast as I could to the dock. I knew Ty was behind me and we both jumped into the water. All of us splashed and played in the water for what seemed like hours. Eventually I got hungry. I walked on shore and pulled on my shorts. "Rae, wait up!" I heard Ty yell. I turned to see Ty jogging up to me. God did he look great without a shirt! Wait, what in the world am I saying? Friend, only friend!

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Then I will show you the boardwalk. Follow me."

We walked down a path for 3 minutes in the woods and we finally got to the strip of the boardwalk. I finally got to the ice bream cart. I was about to take out my money, when Ty held up his hand. "On me."

We soon got our ice cream and went to go stand near the railing. It was very peaceful out here. Then Ty wrapped a warm hand around my waist. I got up from leaning on the railing and I looked at him. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. Out of the corner of my eye and saw a group of guys checking me out. My mouth formed into an O and I played along. I pressed my chest against Ty and wrapped my arms around his neck. After the group of guys were gone I told Ty, "Thanks."

"No problem, I didn't want them to hit on you."

"Yeah, but next time tell me before you wrap your arms around my waist." I looked down at my waist. "Speaking of that…"

Ty unwrapped himself from me. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

We started heading back to the others. "So Ms. Martinez, care to tell me what has you hung up over starting a relationship?"

"Well Mr. Blue, I was moving, boyfriend got mad and dumped me, and suddenly my mood to date was dampened."

"Well he is kinda a jerk for doing that."

"I still don't know why you still hit on me when you flirt with girls every day."

"That's just the way I am, a flirt. I just happen to find you very special. I still don't know how you haven't been drooling over my hot bod," he said while running a finger down his perfect well tone abs on his smooth silky tan skin.

This whole just friend's thing is getting really hard. I just laughed nervously in response. Do I have feelings for Ty? Ugh, this is going to be a long day and an even longer summer.


End file.
